Atak przy poświęconej ziemi!
| obrazek = Plik:O10 numer odcinka.png | kanji = ぶらり霊場突撃の旅! | romaji = Burari reiba totsugeki no tabi! | numer odcinka = 10 | rozdziały = Rozdział 27, Rozdział 28, Rozdział 29, Rozdział 30, Rozdział 31, Rozdział 32 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Niezwyciężony wróg | następny odcinek = Legendarny Quincy | premieraJa = 7 grudnia 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! jest dziesiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|Kanonji przybywa do filmowania i przybiera pozę W opuszczonym szpitalu w Karakurze nadawany jest popularny program telewizyjny „Podróże z duchami: na tropie nawiedzonych miejsc”, dlatego wszyscy gromadzą się tam i oglądają transmisję właśnie w tamtym miejscu. Nad nimi pojawia się helikopter, z którego wyskakuje wcześniej zapowiedziany Don Kanonji. thumb|left|190px|Orihime wykonuje pozę Dona Kanonjiego Ichigo od samego początku dnia napotkał się z fanką tego programu – Inoue Orihime, która pokazała mu słynne „Buhahahaha”. Prosi go, by poszedł z nią na to widowisko, jednak wtedy pojawiła się Tatsuki, która oznajmia, że to ona z nią pójdzie, a następnie odsunęła ją od Ichigo. Jak się później okazało, jego koledzy, dokładniej Chad, Keigo i Mizuiro również są fanami Dona Kanonji. Gdy powiedział im, że nie chce iść, Keigo zachęcał go do tego, mówiąc, że to jest najpopularniejszy show w Japonii i że jakby nie poszedł, to równie dobrze mógłby być martwy. On na to odpowiada, że nieźle mu będzie jako zombie i każe mu odejść. Ten jednak próbuje dalej przekonywać Ichigo, więc mówi mu, że zaprosił nawet Rukię i pokazuje na nią ręką. Rukia wita się z Ichigo. Keigo prosi Rukię, by spróbowała zrobić słynne "Buhahahaha", ta jednak wymiguje się od tego. W końcu namówiono Ichigo by poszedł. thumb|right|190px|Koledzy robią na złość Ichigo Gdy już był na występie, to miał jakby obrażoną minę. Wtedy Don Kanonji zapowiada swój show, potem wszystko zostaje przerwane na reklamy. Wszyscy widzowie udają się na inny plan. Podczas drogi, zaczepia go Inoue, która przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie, ale nie wiedziała, że nie lubi tego rodzaju widowisk. On twierdzi, że niema sprawy i nie jest na nią zły. Patrzy na swoich kolegów i mówi, że oni wiedzą o tym, a i tak robią mu na złość. Inoue pyta się Ichigo, czemu przyszedł. Ten odpowiada, że jego tata i jedna z młodszych sióstr kochają takie widowiska. Twierdzi, że sprawiłby im przykrość, gdyby musieli iść sami. Inoue uważa, że Ichigo jest bardzo miły, lecz ten twierdzi, że to normalne. Nagle z tłumu słychać głos Tatsuki, która mówi Inoue, że idzie bez niej. Ta jednak prosi ją, by jeszcze chwilę zaczekała. Za plecami Ichigo pojawia się Rukia, która mówi, że jest tu duży tłum, oraz wykonuje słynne "Buhahahaha". Zastanawia się, czemu Ichigo tak dziwnie na nią patrzy. Domyśla się, że jest zmęczony ciągłym balansowaniem między pracą Shnigami, a szkołą, lecz też ostrzega go, że w przyszłości trafią się trudniejsze walki, więc powinien się trochę odprężyć. Następnie pyta Ichigo, co to za święto. Ichigo chce wiedzieć, czy Rukia myśli, że w tym szpitalu są prawdziwe duchy, gdyż jakby tak było, to Shinigami odesłaliby je do Soul Society. Rukia twierdzi jednak, że niekoniecznie, gdyż duchy będące w takich miejscach są zazwyczaj naziemnymi duchami. Asymilują się z otoczeniem, więc Soul Society ich nie wykrywa, a kiedy człowiek wkracza na ich terytorium… thumb|left|190px|Rukia wyjaśnia, jak powstają Hollowy Z powodów technicznych, ekipa weszła na teren Duszy, więc można było usłyszeć wrzask. Zaniepokoił on Chada, Karin, Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukię i Ichigo. Prawdopodobnie tylko oni je słyszeli. Rukia zaczęła mówić dalej, że to jest właśnie krzyk naziemnego ducha. Twierdzi, że jakiś tu jest, jednak Ichigo mówi, że to Hollow. Rukia dodaje, że prawdopodobnie zauważył nieliczne istniejące wzorce Hollowów. Jeden z nich, to powstanie z naziemnego ducha związanego silną więzią z tym światłem, który przez zaniedbanie zostaje Demi-Hollowem. Rukia zaczyna bardziej szczegółowo opowiadać chłopakowi o Hollowach. thumb|right|190px|Kanonji atakuje Demi-Hollowa Don Kanonji ponownie wita się z widzami, a jakiś prezenter zapowiada egzorcyzm. Don Kanonji przygląda się Duszy, a Demi-Hollow pyta go, kim on jest i co zmierza zrobić. Rukia i Ichigo przyglądają się całej sytuacji. Rukia uspokaja Ichigo, że minie jakieś sześć miesięcy, zanim stanie się Hollowem. Wtedy Don Kanonji używa swojej laski, przyspieszając tym samym jego przemianę w Hollowa. Ichigo jest zdruzgotany tym, co on robi. Ichigo wybiega z tłumu i każe mu przestać, co bardzo dziwi innych ludzi, a ochrona go atakuje. Rukia zakłada swoją rękawicę, by móc zamienić Ichigo w Shinigami, lecz ona również zostaje złapana przez ochronę. Większość przyjaciół Ichigo zakrywa uszy, słysząc krzyk Duszy. Wtedy jej łańcuchy pękają. Z pomocą przychodzi Urahara i Tessai. Urahara wydostaje Ichigo z jego ciała za pomocą swojej laski i wita się z Ichigo, oraz każe mu się pospieszyć. Ichigo odpycha Dona Kanonji od duszy, co powoduje wielki krzyk fanów. Pyta Ichigo, co on robi. Ichigo wydaje się być zdziwionym, że ten człowiek go widzi. Don Kanonji jest pewny, że ten pozostał jego fanem nawet po śmierci. Ichigo jest na niego wściekły, tym bardziej, że wtedy dusza znika. Dzięki temu zniknięciu, Don Kanonji uważa misję za wykonaną. thumb|left|Don Kanonji irytuje Ichigo Hollow tworzy się nad Ichigo i Donem Kanonji. Ichigo mówi mu, że to Hollow, jednak Don Kanonji uważa, że to szef złych duchów i przyszedł pomścić swojego podwładnego. Ichigo próbuje podejść do tego Hollowa, lecz Don Kanonji odpycha go i wyzywa przeciwnika. Demi-Hollow twierdzi, że mężczyzna będzie jego pożywieniem i próbuje zaatakować, lecz powstrzymuje go Ichigo. Hollow po raz kolejny rzuca się na Dona, lecz znów Ichigo go ratuje, a Hollow ugrzęzł w ścianie. Ichigo wprowadza Dona Kanonjego do budynku. Rukia chce mu pomóc, lecz zatrzymuje ją Urahara. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo ucieka z Kanonjim Ichigo zaprzestaje ucieczki na korytarzu, gdzie rzuca o ścianę Dona Kanonjiego. Razem rozmawiają na temat ucieczki i widzów, gdy nagle do tego pomieszczenia wchodzi Hollow, robiąc dużą dziurę w podłodze. Ichigo próbuje go zranić swoim ostrzem, lecz niestety nie może swobodnie poruszać swoim Zanpaktō. Wtedy Hollow pluje na niego swoją zieloną śliną, zlepiając ręce Ichigo z kataną. Zdezorientowany Ichigo zaczął bezsensownie wymachiwać Zanpaktō, a Hollow próbuje wykorzystać okazję i zaatakować Ichigo, lecz ten wbija mu miecz w ramię. Hollow wpada w szał, a następnie zaprowadza Ichigo na dach budynku. Dopiero wtedy ostrze wyjmuje się z ciała Hollowa. Przeciwnik rzuca się na Ichigo, lecz ten unika ataku. Wtedy zjawia się Don Kanonji. Hollow wykorzystał chwilę dezorientacji i rzucił Ichigo o barierę, a następnie znów opluł go zieloną substancją, unieruchamiając go. Hollow szykuje na niego atak, lecz pomaga mu Don Kanonji, wstawiając laskę pomiędzy szczęki. Don Kanonji prosi Ichigo, by na chwilę pomyślał o nim, jak o przyjacielu, lecz Ichigo odmawia. [[Plik:O10 Don Kanonji wymierza w śluz Demi-Hollowa unieruchamiający Ichigo swój Kan'onball.png|thumb|left|190px|'Supertajna Technika Stylu Kan'onji: Kan'onball']] Don Kanonji używa swojej techniki, by uwolnić Ichigo. Wtedy Hollow go pchnie, a ten myśli o sobie jako o bohaterze. Hollow próbuje zaatakować Dona Kanonji, lecz Ichigo odpiera atak, poważnie raniąc Hollowa. Następnie niszczy maskę Hollowa i chowa miecz. Don Kanonji wydaje się być bardzo podekscytowany, lecz Ichigo przerywa wszystko i każe mu się tak nie cieszyć. Wtedy pokrywa znika i ukazuje się prawdziwe ciało Hollowa. Don Kanonji jest bardzo zdziwiony, gdyż tam była dusza, na której przed chwilą odprawił "egzorcyzm". Wtedy Ichigo tłumaczy Donowi Kanonji, czym są Hollowy. Don Kanonji jest zdołowany tym, co robił przez te wszystkie lata. Ichigo przypomina gwiazdorowi, że widzowie na niego czekają. Don Kanonji patrzy na swoich fanów. Po chwili oznajmia im, że zadanie zostało wykonane i wykonuje swoje słynne "Buhahahaha". Razem z Ichigo ściskają sobie ręce, Ichigo mówi,że być może kiedyś mu pomoże, a Don Kanonji podziękował mu i nazwał go uczniem nr 1. Ichigo nie był tym podekscytowany. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki i Don Kanonji kontra Demi-Hollow Użyte moce i techniki Pozostałe moce: * Supertajna Technika Stylu Kan'onji: Kan'on Ball Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki